


But somehow I want you more

by Catsaremeow



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is hot, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a togruta, Clone Captain Rex, Clones, Dathomir magic, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi, Kix is a Good Bro, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Most characters are minor, Rex and Anakin are stubborn, Rex is cold, Starwars - Freeform, except rex and Anakin, for my own enjoyment whoops, kix knows rex is an idiot, mild temperature play, more tags will be added, none of this makes sense, not gonna lie this was all self-serving, rex really needs comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsaremeow/pseuds/Catsaremeow
Summary: “Sir if you look at me like I’m a new power converter one more time I’m going to shoot you.”501st’s campaign on Dathomir is goes to banthashit and Rex is hit by Dathomir magic. what is meant to kill him turns the captain into a togruta, headtails and all and Anakin isn’t quite sure how to deal with it.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter one

Dathomir was darker than Umbara.

It sent cold shivers up Rex’s spine and curled it’s rancor claws under his armor. Unlike the blue darkness of Umbara, Dathomir was red and cloudy. And while technically it had more visibility than Umbara, nothing could compare to the oppressing feeling of dark that hung in the atmosphere.

Rex’s feet were slow and his body sagged from perfect posture under the pressure. Anakin had helped him set up shields but even the Jedi himself was moving at a crawl through the stagnant water. Rex (in the moment) hated his force sensitivity.

The situation wasn't as bad as Krell though, Rex noticed. Anakin was pushing off the dark as best as he could with pulses of force light. He wasn’t the best at anything remotely connected to healing energy but he tried and that invigorated Rex more than any force suggestion.

“Sir,” approaching the Jedi, Rex looking around before facing him, all too aware of the dangerous surroundings. “Kix suggests we break, the men are getting tired.” Rex had a small flash of horrific deja vu as Anakin turned around, Krell’s shadow hovering behind him, before the general pulsed with light again (without noticing apparently) and he looked back at the men following him.

“Of course Rex, though we do need to reach the drop point when Obi-Wan gets here, otherwise we’ll both be left vulnerable without evac.” Looking up at the obscured sky, the Jedi sighed. “Rest for two hours, we’ll get moving by what I hope is midday.”

Rex nodded gratefully and pressed a hand to his comm. “Take a break boys, we mobilize in 2 hours.”

Relieved sighs littered the comms as sloshing through the swamps settled and men sat down on whatever dry ground they could find. Rex winced as a rookie was pushed off flat ground into the wet dirt by his batchmate.

“Rex,” turning at the sound of his name, the captain looked at Anakin. The Jedi was looking out into the foliage, his expression suspicious. “Do you feel that?” Rex was about to answer no when his gut dropped. _Oh_.

“Sir?” Looking out into the red tinted dark, Rex swore he saw eyes, glowing harsh yellow before disappearing.

“Rex, get behind me.” Anakin’s voice had lowered, turning into the protective tone that screamed danger. Following the order, the captain, did two quick hand signals, making Fives and Echo spring up, slamming on their helmets and rousing the other clones. Rex’s instincts were hyper-aware of the sudden quiet swamp around them.

The planet itself was holding its breath.

There was enough time to snap brown dilated eyes to the side of the swamp before Rex’s chest screamed. _Ambush_.

“Get down!” Anakin and Rex shouted at the same time, Anakin ducking over Rex to shield his body. The captain‘s instincts told him to cover his neck and head like he was trained to, but Rex resisted. His body seemed to move at the same time as his head for once, time slowing.

Rex slid out from Anakin’s grip and ran for the shiny who had fallen into the swamp, now covered in red mud and water. His batchmate was crouched but looked terrified as he realized his brother wasn’t with him, and Rex leaped for the young clone just as a wave of green sick magic washed over the clearing.

Hitting the rookie hard, Rex forced the kid down and looked up to see a rush of green heading straight toward him.

“ _Rex_!”

The world went dark.

~

Caught like a loth-cat in headlights, Anakin was frozen as he watched his Captain collapse, his body going unnaturally still. “No, _NO_!” Rage boiled in his stomach and with a massive slam, the force rippled out in a circle, disappearing into the swamp and chasing off the source of the green magic. Dathomir witches.

Running for his captain, Anakin skidded through the muck until he reached Rex’s side. Ripping the helmet off of his head, Anakin looked down at the clones face. “Rex, Rex come on _answer me_!” Putting hands on the man's face, Anakin’s heart stuttered. The force was rapidly escaping from his body. Rex was dying.

“Sir move!” Kix was fast and calculated as he moved past the general and set to work immediately, checking for a pulse, and opening Rex’s eye for pupil dilation. “Turret, I’m picking no pulse-“ the senior medic didn’t have to say another word, his junior medic in training handing him a droid popper without question. Pressing the electric detonator to the captain's chest, Kix held back a desperate breath. _Hope this works_. “Now!” Pressing detonate, Kix let go and it shocked Rex harshly. Anakin’s body felt numb. He could feel pins and needles start to buzz in his fingertips. Still, no response from Rex.

The force whispered as Kix worked and Anakin felt his eyes close. _Give up. He is dead and you cannot save him_.

Eyes snapping open, blue electricity sent energy into blood and Anakin pressed forward. Kix was sitting still, his despair tangible through the force. There was silence soaking the air and Rex was still motionless.

Anakin put his hands gently on Rex’s chest and closed his eyes. “Sir, he's gone, we can’t bring him back” Kix sounded cold. His voice purposefully emotionless.

“ _You_ can’t,” Anakin sighed, breathing out slowly and pressing his palms into the hard plastoid armor covering his captain. Calling on all force in the planet, dark and light, Anakin dragged it kicking and screaming into his body. _You will submit_. Anakin frowned, forming a snarl and wind picked up in the swamp. Fives looked up, watching the foliage shiver.

“Uh…” Anakin bared his teeth and curled his hands into the armor, clenching the edges of the chestplate. “Sir?” His hair whipped as blowing wind streaked through it. Slowly, Rex’s body started to glow. It started green, floating out of the clone until it steadily turned blue, matching the color of Anakin’s lightsaber. It soaked into the Jedi’s hands, making his eyes snap open and glow a solid blue, mouth going slack. Pressure built up in the air, the light shining from Anakin’s eyes increasing until it was blinding in the dark swamp they were stuck in. Kix was forced to look away completely while other men just shielded their eyes until the light died down.

Once it was dark again, eyes adjusted, Anakin blinked, feeling fifty times more exhausted than before. He was moments away from collapsing before steeling himself and looking down.

Anakin really would deny this in the future, but the Jedi did a double take. Because his goal was to save Rex, _not_ change his entire biology.

~

Rex first became aware of movement around him. There was shuffling and in his head, Rex swore he could see people moving. Well, maybe not see that wasn’t an accurate way of putting it… his eyes were closed.

Rex tried to say something, but his mouth felt dry and only a ragged moan came out. His head _hurt_. Peeling his eyes open, the captain tried to sit up but force his head was _heavy_. What was—putting a hand up to his helmet, Rex realized with a start it wasn’t on. Eyes sharpening into focus, Rex met the gaze of a very startled General Skywalker. “Sir?” Rex said, his voice dry. Anakin didn’t move. “What, what happened…” looking around Rex saw the shiny he successfully saved, looking slack jawed. Something sent warning through Rex’s brain and he whipped around, still slightly unbalanced. It felt different than the force, it felt more innate, instinctual. It felt more like him than the force.

“Fives?” Rex looked at the ARC trooper and caught him staring. “What? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…” Rex roughly shoved aside the memory of burning green slamming into his body and narrowed his eyes. “What are you looking at?” Something warned Rex from behind him and he turned again quickly, watching Jesse get closer.

“Uh, Captain,” raising a brow, Rex felt irritation well up in him.

“Just spit it out Jesse, what?” “Sir you’re a tail head.” Hardcase sounded entirely too unapologetic for Kix’s taste and the medic sent him a glare before trying to salvage that situation.

“Rex, the magic that hit you, it killed you.” Anakin winced at the word. “The general, he revived you somehow, but it transformed you.” Rex found it in his body to not completely break down laughing and instead keep a straight face. His brain struggled to justify the situation and the small voice in his head shrugged. _It’s not the weirdest thing to happen to the 501st_. Rex hated how right that voice was.

“I’m a twi’lek?” Rex asked. Kix blinked. He did not expect a cool collected response.

“No, a togruta like the commander.” Once again Hardcase’s tone was not appropriate. “You two can match and bead each other’s tails-“ Rex bared his teeth are the comment and Hardcase stopped dead, freezing in place.

Kix leaned away, looking half-wary. Rex looked at them before registering that he had just growled at one of his men. Running his tongue over his teeth, Rex was reminded of the togruta’s carnivorous appetite. “Relax, I’m not going to bite you, but watch yourself.” Rex said and ran a hand up his forehead, hand trailing along the long montrals sprouting from his skull. Looking over at Anakin who had remained silent this whole time, Rex cocked a brow. The Jedi released a breath.

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” He said. Rex shivered at the water soaking into his blacks and armor, standing up unsteadily, wavering at the extra weight on his head. “Yeah, how long have I been out?” Rex looked down into the water and as it stilled, he was met with his own face. But it wasn’t him.

“Just about two hours.”

Long white horns reached for the sky with 501st blue stripes swirling down their tips, white markings in the shape of Jaig eyes sitting on his forehead. Rex did his best to keep his emotions on the inside, doing as his training conditioned him and compartmentalizing. He could open that box when he died.

“Okay, well since my helmet no longer fits,” Rex picked up his clone helmet and rubbed some mud off, clipping it to his waist. “Let’s go, Kenobi won’t wait forever.”

Watching Rex trek on, Anakin looked at Kix. “Is it just me, or did he take that uncomfortably well.”

The medic looked worried. “That can’t be good.”

The rest of the swamp was humid and as the day progressed, Rex slowly got used to the feeling of being too aware. Every movement his brothers made was enhanced, every time someone got too close, his head made him spin and look for danger. It was exhausting.

Anakin couldn’t keep his eyes off the captain’s lekku for long and every time the Jedi stared Rex caught him. Anakin had the constant urge to touch, fiddle, work out with his hands and it was no different. It was strange, he’d never needed to investigate Ahsoka’s lekku.

“Sir, if you look at me like I’m a new power converter one more time I’m going to shoot you.”

Anakin snorted but averted his gaze nonetheless and focused on the terrain ahead. “Sorry Rex, I’m just a little surprised still by the… change.”

The captain didn’t dignify the hesitation with a response.

Changing the topic, Anakin looked ahead and felt relief push through his chest. There was the rendezvous zone only 20 minutes away and above he could see ships breaking the atmosphere, coming through the red clouds. “We’re almost there,” he breathed and pushed forward, a burst of energy filling his chest.

Rex felt his tense shoulders ache in anticipation to relax once on board the _Resolute_ and he kept stride with Anakin as they reached the clearing. Rex was bombarded with warnings as the gunship transport landed and wind whipped his lekku against his shoulders, montrals suddenly aching with sensory overload. Rex put a hand to his horns, wondering if that’s what Ahsoka had to put up with every mission.

The blast doors slid open to reveal Kenobi standing with Cody and members of Ghost company, his arms crossed.

“Anakin-“ Whatever quip the Jedi Master had prepared was thrown out the window as he took in the appearance of the 501st’s captain. “Rex?!”

The clone (togruta now) looked entirely unamused by Cody’s audible snort and growled. “I hate Dathomir witches.”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

Safely on the resolute, Rex was lying on his bunk in an empty room, private rooms courtesy of his rank of captain. He was still, mourning the fact that Ahsoka had been called away on a mission with General plo and their comms had gone dark. Rex had a headache from the constant stream of new information, cursing every living thing on the rubbish backwater planet he just escaped from. It was steadily getting worse though, making him colder and colder. 

Rex could feel the person advancing before they even knocked on the door and he groaned internally. “It’s open.”

The door whooshed open and Anakin’s silhouette appeared in the door. Rex’s head tails started to pound heavily again and he groaned externally this time, closing his eyes. His body shook with constant shivers. “You are quite literally the source of my pain right now General.” Anakin walked into the room carefully, closing the door behind him and sending the room into murky darkness. 

“You know you can call me Anakin,” 

Rex muffled another sound as his montrals hummed at the Jedi’s voice. “Please stop talking.” Rex hissed and Anakin sat down on the edge of Rex’s bed. He huffed but did as asked and Rex growled as the overwhelming pain in his body pulsed along with his heartbeat, freezing water drowning him in his head. No matter how still he laid… Anakin frowned at Rex as the captain refrained from writhing and the Jedi leaned forward. 

“Rex, are you alright?” The clone togruta could respond, suddenly freezing from the inside. Something was  _ not _ right. “Rex!” Anakin quickly tugged his flesh hand out from the protection of his glove and put his hand on Rex’s forehead, checking for temperature. The massive pressure welling in Rex’s lekku was suddenly soothed, and Rex almost (quite possibly) moaned in relief. There was a placating wave of heat filling his body before Anakin pulled away and Rex was immediately filled with ice again. He gritted his teeth to muscle down a yell, his fingers starting to go numb. “You’re ice cold, I’m taking you to Kix.” 

If Rex could’ve talked through his pain, he would have mentioned that Kix wouldn’t be able to do jack. All that came out was a strangled groan, and his eyes shut tightly against his will. The ice water was starting to break him down from the inside. 

Anakin stood up and Rex thought for a second that maybe the Jedi was just going to  _ leave _ him there, but then he was scooped up into strong arms and Anakin was rushing for the Cruiser medbay. “Hang in there Rex,” a blanket of warmth was spreading over Rex in every place Anakin’s touched, calming the sub-zero tension in the captain’s body. Were Jedi always this warm?

Rex knew he was delirious if he was debating how hot his general was, the captain knew Anakin was a solid fifty out of ten. 

“Kix?!” Anakin sounded more worried as he ran and the doors to the medbay were kicked open loudly. “Medic!” Rex wondered why Anakin sounded so worried? He was comfortable for once, and his freezing body felt pleasantly hot in the Jedi’s arms. 

“Sir, what happened?” 

“I don't know, I think he’s been more affected by the magic than we think, he’s cold to the touch.” Anakin set Rex down and suddenly the ice was back, setting in his stomach and force that  _ hurt _ . Rex clenched his jaw, his body shivering violently again and oh no oh  _ no. _ Rex reacted too late and a pained whimper ripped past his lips. Kix swore vehemently. 

“How long has he been like this?” Kix asked and Anakin struggled to answer, caught staring at Rex in panic. “How long?! Sir!” 

“I-I dont know, since we got onto the ship? I just know Rex went to his quarters as soon as we entered hyper speed.” 

More colorful cursing followed up Anakin’s response. “Damn it captain.” 

A wrenched gasp escaped the clone-turned-togruta. Rex’s previously pale lips had turned blue and his finger tips were turning purple, small dusts of green circling the tips like frost. If they did nothing, Rex was going to freeze to death. “Turret, I need hot water and blankets yesterday, Highjack, IV drip!” The junior medics did as told, moving twice their regular speed. Anakin was pushed aside. 

“Rex,” the Jedi hushed and the captain looked at him, his red eyes half-open. Rex whined again, thinking about the warmth Anakin had provided. The jedi was  _ warm _ and right now Rex felt pure ice in his veins. Reaching out stiffly, Rex made grabbing motions for the general, like a cadet and Anakin took the hand instantly, tugging it close to his chest. His tried to channel all the force in his body into Rex and the captain felt another washing wave of relief. 

Heat was pulsing through his arm as Anakin held his hand and slowly, feeling drained back into his fingers. “General, move,” Kix tried to walk between them and Anakin released Rex’s hand as instructed but Rex didn’t retract his hand, instead still reaching for Anakin. “Rex, what…” Kix looked at the captain's hand, watched it frost up. But it had already been covered in frost… “give me your hand.” 

The Jedi did as instructed, still gloveless and his expression baffled. Taking care, the medic placed in Rex’s outstretched grip, watching in fascination as the frost retreated from the contact. Rex violently shivered, his lips darker than the paint on his pauldron. “Sir, stand up.” Pulling Anakin along, Kix shoved the Jedi next to the bed Rex was on. 

“Kix?” 

Rex was cold, so so cold, and he felt it the movement Anakin got closer. A radiating warmth was coming off the jedi and it felt heavenly compared to the ice inside. He couldn't really hear what Kix was saying anymore and his headtails were pounding, fingers trembling and were his teeth chattering? He couldn't tell. 

It was like fire, two hot sources of warmth shooting into his body, one on his shoulder the other on his stomach and this time Rex felt his entire body hum. Reaching up, rex grabbed the hand on his shoulder and without thinking, pressed it to his right montral.  _ Force that felt… good wasn't even close.  _

Anakin couldn't help the sharp inhale as his palm hit the side of Rex’s headtail. Kix looked uttered shocked. As a medic, he knew that touching lekku was sensitive, intimate, all the things Rex probably shouldn’t be doing with his general.

Fives owed Kix fifty credits. 

Anakin slowly rubbed the side of the horn, the texture underneath soft and smooth to the touch, semi distracted by the feeling. 

_ “ _ Uhhh, Kix? Whats,” 

“My best guess sir? You were the one to revive him and that created a type of bond thing. Until Rex is turned back, if he can be, he probably needs you to survive.” 

Rex didn't pay attention to the voices, his mind dizzy with the euphoric heat entering his system in contrast to the cold. 

“Sir, take you hand away for a second.” Kix asked and Anakin frowned, turning his gaze on the medic. 

“Why? Won’t that hurt him?” 

Kix raised his hands in surrender, gaze considering. “Just a second general, I want to test something.” 

Anakin reluctantly tugged away his hand and Rex instantly shuddered, the cold coming back, almost worse than before. Without waiting too long, Kix stepped forward and offered his unloved hand, pressing it against Rex’s armored arm. It had little to no effect. After gesturing for Anakin to come back, the Jedi put a hand on Rex’s plastoid chestplate and the captain stopped freezing. 

“Sir, if you leave Rex’s side, he’ll die.” 

~

When Rex opened his eyes, he felt… odd. His body was freezing yet flashing with heat every few seconds, most of the heat starting in his headtails and immediately traveling down to a pit in his gut. Opening his eyes, Rex winced against the harsh light and shivered, his fingers getting cold again. “Rex, are you cold?” A voice asked and the captain turned to see Anakin sitting beside him on the medbay bed, his entire side pressed against the togruta. “I hoped that just being near you would help.” Anakin shifted and new warmth pulsed into Rex’s side, making him stifle a groan. 

“What happened?” Rex asked, sitting up and taking a second to readjust to his montrals. The added weight was still disorienting. 

“You were freezing, Kix said that the magic from Dathomir is still actively affecting you but on the plus side, it should wear off in a week and then its regular Rex again!” 

The captain breathed. “What a relief.” He observed his surroundings before jolting and curling his arms around himself. His armor was still on and Rex made a face. “Where’s Kix, I'm leaving.” Anakin watched Rex get off the bed, lowering the spare parts he had been tinkering with while watching Rex’s lekku and waited. About three steps away Rex’s body temperature plunged and his knee buckled. Easily, Anakin broke his fall with the force and brought the captain back, carefully resting a hand on his shoulder. Remember, this is to save him, Anakin hissed to himself. Leave your personal attachments out of it. 

It was a lot easier said than done. 

“Rex, if you leave this room without me, you will freeze to death.” Anakin looked a little too smug but Rex didn't back down. 

“Then you better follow me.” Standing up again, the captain made for the floor, taking an improved five steps before his form wavered. Sighing, Anakin got up and walked after the stubborn temporary togruta. 

“Turret,” the junior medic looked up from the clone he was treating. “Tell Kix that I have Rex, and tell him to take a nap?” Anakin smiled as the clone nodded and he left with Rex, the captain stubbornly ignoring the itch to get closer to the jedi. He was a clone (well, he  _ was _ and will be again soon) and his stubbornness to take care of himself overpowered the need to shake off the ice freezing his limbs. 

Reaching Rex’s quarters, Rex walked and wasn't even surprised when Anakin followed him in. “Are you going to follow me everywhere general?” 

“It's Anakin,” Anakin corrected with narrowed eyes and crossed his arms. “And if I don’t, you die. That's something I don't really want.” Rex spared a look at the jedi before sitting down on his bed. 

He shivered. Anakin waited, watching the clone suffer for a movement, his gaze sharp. “Rex, you know it's normal to ask for help?” 

Rex didn’t say anything, stubbornly glaring at the floor. Green frost started to swirl over his gloves again. Anakin rolled his eyes. Moving forward, he sat down next to Rex and leaned into the togruta’s side. “I’m not sure if you’ll stay alive for the next week, you're really going to make me work for this huh Rex?” 

The clone huffed but did break into a small grin. “Wouldn’t have it any other way sir.” 

“It's  _ Anakin. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, I didn’t really expect to continue this but I had an idea and it bloomed. Anyway, I wrote this all an hour ago so sorry about any mistakes or just bad writing in general


End file.
